Years Keep Going, Worrying That I Won't Ever Find,
by vertigoSWAY
Summary: Plenty more fish in the sea, plenty more you and me. Plenty more I don't knows. It's time to put the distance in between. "The captain who waited, is waited, will be waiting, will always wait." Post-Big Bang.


**Squint for TW xover. Post-Big Bang.**

**_full title: Years Keep Going, Worrying That I Won't Ever Find You_**

**

* * *

**

Amy and Rory were about to climb aboard the TARDIS after helping Liz 10 deal with the Egyptian goddess that got loose on the Orient Express. The Doctor was right behind them but stopped abruptly, grabbing at Rory's arm and pulling him out again. Amy poked her head out as well.

The Doctor was looking down a corridor, a dark, damp one at that. His mouth was open, eyebrows arched in confusion. "You see that?" he inquired.

"See what?" Rory asked. He watched the Doctor squint down the hall as Amy exited the TARDIS.

"Doctor, can we go now?" she drawled in her Scottish accent, "You promised us a honeymoon."

Both of them looked in the direction that the Doctor was gazing in. Then they saw a shadow move. "Did you see that?" Rory blurted out.

The Doctor turned and grinned. "Told you." Then he began running in that direction as his newlywed companions groaned and chased after him. The Time Lord made a hard right as Amy and Rory skidded along. They almost lost him in the poorly lit alleyways. Then they reached a dead end. They could barely tell that it was one with the lack of lighting around them.

"Hello!" the Doctor called. His voice bounced off the walls around him. "Hellloooo!" he called again.

A box was thrust at the Time Lord as be barely caught it, stumbling back in surprise. Amy and Rory blinked their eyes, barely missing the small flash of blue light that illuminated the dead end, but didn't provide enough lighting for their human eyes to make out the face of the stranger.

"What was that?" Amy inquired, arms crossed. The Doctor, still facing the black dead end, opened the box. His face contorted as he closed it again. He looked back up at the dead end and turned back to them.

"We're taking a detour," he declared, one arm raised, the other arm clutching the box to his side.

"What's in there?" pressed Amy.

"None of your business."

"That's a bit rude," she remarked.

Rory sighed and took her hand. "Just leave it," he told her as they piled into the TARDIS. The Doctor was busy setting the controls. He'd set the box on a chair and Amy was very tempted to open it, but she restrained herself. It was just something about the box that made her uneasy –like it radiated sadness.

The TARDIS landed with the sound that River claim to be the brakes. The Doctor grabbed the box and ordered the other two to stay in the TARDIS. They agreed, much to Amy's reluctance, and watched as the alien stepped out into the planet outside.

A little less than twenty minutes later, the Doctor came back through the police box doors, empty-handed. "Where'd the box go?" questioned Rory.

"Gave it away," the Doctor answered nonchalantly.

"To who?"

"Charity," he joked. Amy crossed her arms and gave him a look. "Gave it to an old friend who needed it."

"Who was he?" Amy inquired.

"Saved the world, just like you two. Not that different actually, apart from the slight immortality problem."

"Immortality?" Rory managed to sputter out.

The Time Lord, however, ignored him. "The man who waited," the Doctor continued. "Just like the two of you. Or, in _our_ timeline, by man who is waiting. Actually…" the Doctor amended again as he drifted from the point of his speech, "it depends on what you're referring to."

"But who was he?" Amy inquired.

"A soldier, a captain, a previous companion. To some a friend, to another a lover. The captain who waited, is waited, will be waiting, will always wait. And in about-" the Doctor checked his watch, "-twenty years, he'll stop waiting. After five billion years." The Doctor grinned at their flabbergasted faces. "So," he prompted, "where'd you plan the honeymoon? Rio?"

* * *

**Usually, this would be in my TW oneshot collection, but the Doctor Who bits trumped the Torchwood parts. So it's here instead. Sorry about that.**

**Title insipration from _Plenty More Ways_ by Miccoli.**


End file.
